Para ahora y no para siempre
by Ashabi
Summary: •Oneshot• Sasuke sabe que Sakura es su hogar, pero no está dispuesto a prometer un "para siempre" en un mundo lleno de cambios; sin embargo, ella sólo desea un "para ahora".


**Disclaimer applied.**

• **Para ahora y no para siempre • **

La fragancia del verano llega al olfato de Sasuke mientras él corre en medio del manto estrellado que adorna Konoha. Sus pasos son el único sonido en esta noche llena de paz en la aldea, además del clásico cantar de los grillos hacia la luna, astro que luce grande y repleto de luz.

Su objetivo es el balcón del departamento de la mujer que lo confunde en sus pensamientos, que jamás titubea al abrazarlo y decirle que lo ama. La noche es joven y ésta es testigo de cómo Sasuke trepa con el sigilo digno de un gato, la altura del edifico donde está el dichoso apartamento. Al llegar, se queda contemplando el ventanal que lo separa de ella, así que suspira y convierte en puño a su mano al recargarse en la pared del lugar, dándole la espalda a la imagen de Sakura durmiendo en posición fetal con rastros de lágrimas.

"Al final, ¿por qué siempre vengo a verla a pesar de que no puedo quedarme?". Se dice a sí mismo Sasuke, jadeante y lleno de calor por el ambiente y el esfuerzo de haber recorrido kilómetros y kilómetros para llegar al lugar que considera su hogar desde hacía años.

[—Alguna vez dijo un sabio: "El lugar en donde piensen en ti, es aquel al que debes llamar hogar".

Naruto mantenía un semblante serio cuando reveló aquellas palabras. Sasuke al escucharlas, le miró fijamente con sus ojos bicolor, y sonrió de manera ladina antes de retirar su mirada de los azules orbes de Naruto, y dirigirla hacia el blanco techo de la habitación del hospital que compartía con el rubio debido a su poderosa batalla en el Valle del Fin.

—Quien sea que haya dicho eso, debo admitir que me ha dejado sin palabras.]

Él está consciente de lo egoísta que es por permitir que ella lo ame y lo espere a pesar de que no piensa dejar de lado su viaje de redención, y es por eso que se muerde la lengua antes de volver a cometer el error que hace una noche cada tres meses: volver.

Abre en silencio la puerta que conecta al departamento de Sakura con el balcón donde está parado y avanza a paso lento hasta colocarse en la orilla de la cama donde ella duerme. El viento susurra cosas incomprensibles mientras su mano callosa se desliza por una de las mejillas húmedas de Sakura, y entonces Sasuke traga saliva, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que ella no despierte, pues procura siempre visitarla inconsciente en el mundo de los sueños para que no sufra más de lo que ya lo hace.

[Las manos blancas y delicadas de Sakura sanaban con devoción las heridas que se había provocado Sasuke en la feroz batalla de las reencarnaciones de Indra y Ashura en el Valle del Fin.

Un hermoso sonrojo adornaba sus mejillas mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por sí solas a través de sus ojos esmeraldas, pero aun así, una sonrisa surcaba en su rostro afligido.

Ambos se encontraban en una habitación del Hospital de Konoha a unas horas de la finalización de La Cuarta Gran Guerra Shinobi, y el ambiente era agridulce, manteniendo en el aire la nostalgia de estar juntos después de mucho tiempo. Sasuke contenía cualquier gemido de incomodidad o dolor mientras ella lo trataba, concentrándose en absoluto, en cada movimiento de Sakura. Siempre le había frustrado que ella llorara, pero en ese instante se sentía más furioso que de costumbre, pues la razón de su sufrimiento era él y sólo él, nada había cambiado.

—Sakura.

Ella levantó la mirada cuando escuchó a Sasuke llamarla, pues había estado rehuyendo cualquier encuentro de ojos con él, observándole expectante.

—Deja de hacer esto, ya has hecho suficiente por mí.

—N-no.

—Deja-

—¿Si recuerdas que te dije que te amaba antes de que lucharas contra Naruto? — Sakura sonrió con tristeza y sujetó el rostro de Sasuke con delicadeza, él asintió con lentitud, inseguro de a lo que quería llegar ella—¡Pues por eso hago esto! Así que déjame y cállate por esta vez, Sasuke-kun.]

"El amor es ciego", piensa Sasuke mientras desliza la yema de sus dedos hacia la otra mejilla llena de lágrimas de la mujer que siempre le espera. El viento continúa entrando a la habitación y entonces Sasuke se levanta con lentitud de la cama, separándose de Sakura otra vez.

Esa es la rutina, vigila su sueño durante unos minutos y después se marcha, temiendo el momento en que deba de enfrentar la promesa que le hizo con el poke.

[—Volveré pronto, gracias.

Sakura lo miró sonrojada y anhelante, prometiéndole mudamente que le creía cada palabra. Sasuke se sintió satisfecho y se marchó, pensando en su nuevo concepto de hogar.]

Ya van tres noches que hace esto, y cada día mientras piensa en sus acciones, no le encuentra ni pies ni cabeza a sus sentimientos por Sakura. Él no sabe el concepto de amor, toda su vida ha estado llena de odio, y si no, repleta de batallas. El querer pasar una vida con alguien nunca se le ha venido a la mente, mejor dicho, una que otra vez ha imaginado como sería que él volviera esporádicamente de sus misiones y una Sakura con delantal de ama de casa, le recibiera con una sonrisa. Pero el concepto de eternidad… jamás.

El mundo está siempre en cambios, lo sabe a la perfección, y aquello nunca ha sido su meta.

Y entonces, titubea si en cualquiera de los casos, sería correcto imaginar si su destino le perteneciera a ella de ahora en adelante. Sakura anhela que la abrace fuertemente y que le diga que su amor es correspondido y eterno, pero la penumbra de la habitación es el lugar en donde su corazón continúa y por esto no es posible tal cosa. Aun así, en el fondo, egoístamente Sasuke no imagina un mundo en donde ella deje de amarlo. La sensación de tener alguien que le espera de forma incondicional es uno de los motivos por lo cual siempre da todo de sí para continuar viviendo. Y ahora, su mano tiembla al sostener el pomo para cerrar la ligera puerta del balcón para marcharse de una vez por todas; su corazón late rápido y su garganta se ha cerrado, porque el tiro le ha salido por la culata.

Sakura está de pie a unos cuantos pasos de él y lo mira con los ojos verdes brillosos, muestra de que las lágrimas no tardan en caer, además de que su pequeña mano está sobre la suya en el pomo. Sasuke pestañea sin dejar de mostrarse estoico al contemplar los temblores que recorren las piernas de ella al estar en descubierto por un camisón rojo.

—Sasuke-kun.—susurra ella y él se sorprende de que Sakura no le sonría ni lo mire con gusto. En cambio, sus finas facciones muestran indignación escondida detrás de las lágrimas que están comenzando a derramarse.

—Sakura.

De pronto, un fuerte golpe surca la habitación y la luna es testigo de como Sasuke suelta el pomo de la puerta para llevarse la mano hacia su mejilla inflamada. Mejilla que Sakura ha golpeado sin arrepentimientos.

—¡Eres… eres…eres un maldito, Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke contiene una maldición al reconocer que Sakura ha burlado sus agudos reflejos, dos veces.

—¡Has estado viniendo aquí sin siquiera ser capaz de avisarme! Yo sentía una presencia pero siempre intenté convencerme de que eran mis sueños, y ahora, al sentir el viento entrar estuve segura de que había alguien, ¡y ese alguien eras tú Sasuke!

"Excelente, dejé la puerta abierta", piensa él sin dejar de acariciarse la mejilla adolorida.

—¿Y ese "volveré pronto" dónde quedó? ¡¿Dónde?! — gime ella al caer de rodillas y llevarse las manos al pecho—Quizás no es bueno que te exija esto, pero al menos, se capaz de hablarme, Sasuke-kun. Te extraño tanto…—Los sollozos comienzan a dificultar la capacidad del habla en Sakura.

Sasuke no pierde detalle de cada acción de ella, y así se mantiene de piedra, sin ser capaz de decir algo.

—¡Al menos se capaz de decirme por qué vienes! —Sakura está harta de su silencio y exige aquello mirándolo a los ojos—Por esta vez…

—Sakura, hay gente durmiendo, guarda silen-

—No me cambies el tema.—murmura ella bajando el tono de su voz.

Él resopla y con dificultad por tener un solo brazo, la levanta del suelo; tarea que se le complica porque Sakura se remueve como gusano.

—Quédate quieta.

—N-no.

—Sakura.—dice Sasuke su nombre con dureza y ella siente un vuelco en el corazón.

[—Sakura, ¿quién te hizo eso?

El cuerpo de ella temblaba de pies a cabeza y la sonrisa que había alcanzado a tener porque su amado había despertado, fue sustituida por una mueca asustada. Un Sasuke con la voz grave y dura la miraba con los ojos escarlata, no negros como los que tanto amaba.]

Sakura entonces se queda quieta mientras Sasuke la carga como costal y la deja con delicadeza sobre su ahora, fría cama. La fiereza con la que había despertado ha desaparecido y sólo queda su parte frágil, la que mira titubeante a Sasuke y tiembla de pies a cabeza mientras solloza.

—¿Por qué…?

Él tiene la opción de marcharse sin dar explicaciones, pero decide sentarse a la orilla de la cama, oteándola con interés.

—No me pidas respuestas porque ni yo mismo las sé.

—A ver, espera, ¿has venido aquí en silencio por impulso?

Un silencio largo e incómodo le sigue a la pregunta de Sakura, y así, ella bufa y dirige su mano derecha a la mejilla golpeada de Sasuke para sanarla.

—Sasuke-kun, respóndeme…

—El que calla, otorga.—murmura Sasuke, comenzando a sentirse a gusto al sentir el calor del chakra de Sakura.

Cuando ella termina de digerir las palabras de él, ha terminado de sanarlo, y el ambiente agrio los envuelve a ambos.

—De vez en cuando siento que me estás olvidando y ya estoy cansada de siempre escucharme llorar.—admite ella, llevando de nueva cuenta sus manos hacia su pecho—Por esto, me cuesta creer que sólo vengas por "impulso".

Sasuke no responde con tal de mantener su orgullo. No deja de ser humillante que rehúya a su promesa pero en cambio, sea capaz de visitarla entre sueños.

—Te amo, Sasuke-kun. Pero con esto me dan ganas de mandarte a volar bien lejos de mi vida.—Sakura contiene sus sollozos para ser capaz de hablar—Sé que estás huyendo de ese "volveré pronto", y bueno, si lo dijiste para convencerme de que no te siguiera… te justifico.

—No es así…

—Dime una razón entonces del porqué juras eso, te vas, y vienes

—Una vez Kakashi me dijo que sólo para el odio hay razones. Así que no la hay.

Sakura pestañea un par de veces y vira bruscamente su mirada hacia él.

—¡¿Sólo dirás eso?!

Sasuke asiente con lentitud. "No sé qué más podría decirte".

—Entonces lárgate y continúa tu viaje de redención, anda. No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

—¿Estás hablando en serio? —Sasuke la mira con cansancio, jamás en toda su vida había escuchado que ella le hablara de aquella manera—Creí que querías que estuviera contigo.

—Pero no de esta manera. Estás pero no estás y quiero saber de una vez por todas que deseas tú. No se trata de lo que yo quiera, sino de lo que tú sientas. ¿Por qué has venido a verme pero no te atreves a volver de día cuando puedo recibirte? Ya sé, no hay razón, pero al menos quiero saber nuestra situación. Quiero esperarte toda mi vida si es necesario, pero duele, y ya no quiero sufrir, Sasuke-kun.

Él exhala pesado y dirige su mano hacia la cabeza de ella, colocándola sobre los sedosos cabellos rosados.

—Cuando te dije que volvería pronto, sentí las palabras, eso te lo puedo asegurar. Supongo que fue la emoción del momento. Sin embargo, lo pensé mejor Sakura, y la razón por la que no me atreví a volver a verte despierta, fue porque sé que hay mejores cosas en el mundo para ti. ¿Para qué quieres un hombre que no será capaz de decirte "te amo" al despertar? ¿O que como toda persona normal haría, no vendrá después de una misión pasajera agotado, y aun así, gustoso de ver a sus hijos y esposa al llegar?

—Yo nunca te he pedido eso.

—Pero sé que es lo que buscas. Buscas alguien que te ame.

Sakura hipa y suelta un sollozo más fuerte que los anteriores.

—¿Y tú no me quieres ni un poco, al menos?

"No diré más". Sasuke sabe cuál es su límite y para él, ya ha dicho mucho.

—Yo soy un alma solitaria que merece serlo. Intenté matarte en varias ocasiones, no tiene sentido tu amor.

—Hablas de razones y sentidos cuando me respondiste hacía unos momentos que sólo el odio tiene razones.

Él resopla agotado y retira su mano de la cabeza de ella con lentitud, como si la acción fuera a dañarla.

—Sakura, aun con todo esto, ¿estás dispuesta a continuar esperándome?

El lado racional de Sasuke desea que ella caiga en razón y no desee esperarlo más, pero el lado egoísta, ese que domina su corazón, anhela con todas sus fuerzas que lo abrace y continúe siendo terca.

Una nueva ráfaga de viento entra a la habitación y remueve los cabellos de ambos. La luna continúa brillando y las estrellas a su lado la adornan, expectantes de la respuesta de la mujer.

—Puede que ya no te espere, pero seguiría amándote y eso ya no depende de mí.

Sasuke gruñe y bufa, levantándose de la cama bruscamente.

—Tu amor es una sombra para mi libertad.

(Sakura hipaba y gemía desesperada al intentar que él no se marchara de la aldea. Sasuke estaba de espaldas a ella y aun así, tenía presente que el rostro de ella estaba bañado en lágrimas y luz lunar.

—¡Te amo tanto que ya no puedo soportarlo!

Tenía presente su camino de vengador, pero las palabras de ella lo estaban haciendo titubear, y por un momento, él se imaginó volteándose y abrazándola brevemente, declarando mudamente que no se iría.)

—¿A qué te refieres?

—A que bien podría continuar sin problemas mi camino de redención pero la culpa de no volver a mi hogar me complica las cosas.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver mi amor con Konoha?

"No entendió".

—Mi hogar no es Konoha.

—¡A veces parece que hablas en…!

—El lugar al que se le debe de llamar hogar es en donde se piense en nosotros. Por tanto, sé que eres mi hogar, Sakura.

—¿Ah?

—Pero el miedo de profanar "mi hogar" me impide todo. Viajo, a veces te sueño. Las veces en que vine aquí, quería marcharme. Porque sé que aunque quiera, no merezco nada. Soy el dueño de nada. Y aunque te amara como tú lo haces, no te prometo un para siempre, no. Por eso no puedo ni debo aceptar tus sentimientos.

Sasuke ahoga un jadeo. Jamás ha sido de admitir lo que siente y piensa, pero esta vez su corazón ha hablado, y la vergüenza lo hace querer marcharse de una vez por todas. Mas algo nuevamente se lo impide antes de que dé dos pasos, Sakura agarra su muñeca con fuerza y con la otra mano, se limpia sus lágrimas, observándolo con más calidez que antes.

—Yo quiero un "para ahora", no un "para siempre". Vive el ahora Sasuke-kun y perdónate de una vez, porque yo lo he hecho desde hace largo tiempo.

—Sakura-

—No repliques más.

—No sé qué siento por ti, Sakura.

—Sea lo que sea que sientas, por favor, quédate esta noche. Esta noche quiero más que un poke o un "gracias", quiero que me abraces fuertemente y que con eso me jures que todo lo que has dicho es real, que esto no es un sueño.

Las grandes esmeraldas de Sakura le sonríen mientras dice aquellas palabras tan sinceras y Sasuke cae rendido ante ella, dejándose llevar cuando Sakura lo acuesta en la cama. Allí, ella se acurruca en su pecho y él le rodea el cuerpo con su brazo izquierdo. Ambos son cubiertos en las penumbras por un rayo de luz lunar.

—La puerta se ha quedado abierta…

—No Sasuke-kun, quedémonos así, al final de cuentas hace un calor horrible.

Ella ya ha dejado de llorar y sollozar de una vez por todas, y en el fondo, eso hace las cosas más fáciles. Sakura cae dormida tan pronto entra en calor, y Sasuke por primera vez en años, se siente en paz. Esta vez ya no hay pesadillas ni culpas en sus sueños, en esta ocasión, Morfeo lo acoge en brazos y entonces él descubre la razón por la que durante largo tiempo ha pensado en Sakura hasta el extremo de visitarla de forma clandestina:

La quiere como sólo un Uchiha puede hacerlo.

(—Sasuke idiota, ¿nunca has sentido ni un poco de cariño por Sakura-chan?

Naruto lo cuestionaba con ojos acusadores producto de los celos. Por más que el rubio intentaba, Sakura jamás parecía prestarle la misma atención que le dedicaba a Sasuke.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado por la pregunta mientras observaba a Sakura dialogar con los próximos clientes para una misión de rango C.

—Deja de preguntar estupideces.

La preguntaba ofendía, pues por más que tratara a Naruto de idiota, para sus adentros jamás iba a poder negar que aquella niña lo había hecho sentir cosas nuevas con todas las cosas que habían vivido juntos.)

"No sé qué me habrás hecho Sakura, pero me has atrapado".

Su tiempo acaba de empezar y el tiempo no termina en este momento que ha cambiado todo.


End file.
